The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In many settings (airplanes, corporate campuses, government buildings, entertainment/sport venues, or even homes), it is often required or at least desirable not to have a large number of employees, visitors, attendees or residents broadcasting their whereabouts, e.g., to a mapping service. In addition to the fact that the continuing broadcast may be a power problem for the mobile devices, the continuing broadcast may be introducing security and/or privacy issues, as the devices' movements could be profiled to determine patterns and/or information that is classified or confidential.